La vrille représente l'espoir, notre espoir
by Serebei VII
Summary: La guerre contre les anti-spirals est terminée. Mais le cœur de Yoko est toujours brisé, a cause de ses amours perdus. Jusqu'à ce que...


Disclaimer d'Anomynous Nin: Je ne détiens pas Gurren Lagann... et encore moins le mecha éponyme.

Disclamer additionnel de Serebei VII: Ceci n'est vraiment de mon crus, j'ai traduit en français (du mieux que j'ai pus et avec quelques libertés), "Your Drill of Hope is also my Own" d'Anomynous Nin.

J'aimerais aussi rendre hommage a la version française de cette série (dirigée par Thomas Guitard, le mec de Gotohwan) pour deux raisons, la première c'est que je me suis aidé de la vf pour traduire, et la seconde c'est que c'est quand même rare d'avoir un putain de bon doublage français dans une série animé japonaise. Enjoy.

**La vrille représente l'espoir, notre espoir.**

Ce monde... Le monde des êtres de la spirale... est un monde rempli d'espoir. Rempli de paix. Ce monde... C'est là que les humains vécurent en paix avec la spirale... rempli d'espoir.

C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui continuait de se battre pour chaque lueur d'espoir. C'est l'histoire de celui qui fut guidé par un homme qui possédait l'esprit véritable du combat. Cet homme lui a donné ce dont il avait besoin pour accomplir son destin. Tout ce dont il avait besoin... fut l'instinct d'un robuste combattant.

L'homme de cette l'histoire s'appelle Simon. Aussi connu sous le nom de Simon le Foreur. Il avait le véritable esprit du combattant, grâce à cet homme appelé Kamina. Ces deux acolytes ont pu tracer leur route jusqu'à la surface, avec l'aide providentielle d'une jeune femme appelée Yoko Littner. Mais, ils apprirent que la surface était sous le joug des hommes-bêtes, créatures a la croisée de l'humain et de l'animal. Ces derniers étaient sous les ordres du Roi Spiral, Lord Génome, et leur unique ordre était d'exterminer tous les humains qui tentaient de vivre à la surface.

Simon et Kamina, avec Yoko et d'autres fidèles compagnons, ont combattu les hommes-bêtes avec leurs propres armes, les Ganmens. Lagann, un mini Ganmen provenant des êtres de la spirale, et Gurren, un Ganmen modifié que Kamina vola à un homme-bête. Ils incarnaient l'espoir de l'humanité, de la survie et de la victoire. Aucun hommes-bêtes n'a été en mesure de vaincre ces deux frères.

...Jusqu'à ce que...

Kamina mourut de la main d'un général ennemi, une attaque surprise, poignardé dans le dos par une puissante attaque. Il resta en vie assez longtemps pour apporter la victoire à la brigade Dai Gurren. Mais sa mort leur laissait à tous le goût amer de la défaite...

Simon était affligé par la mort de Kamina. Il devint instable, violent tout autant pour ses amis que pour des ennemis. Sa douleur faillit mettre en péril l'équipe... Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une jeune fille...

Son nom était Nia. Elle fut trouvée par Simon à l'intérieur d'un caisson. Plus tard, la brigade Dai Gurren découvrit qu'elle était princesse, fille du roi spirale qui l'a abandonnée comme un jouet sans vie. Mais c'est grâce à Nia que Simon retrouva son esprit de combat, croyant en celui... qui croit en lui-même.

Simon et la brigade Dai Gurren traversèrent beaucoup de batailles contre les hommes-bêtes. Ils vainquirent les Quatre généraux suprêmes et surtout, ils vainquirent le Roi Spiral, Lord génome. Et après cela, tous purent vivre en paix, sur la surface d'un monde à visage humain, porté par l'espoir d'un nouveau lendemain. Tous ensemble, ils créèrent une ville pour les humains comme pour les hommes-bêtes, humblement connue sous le nom de Kamina-city, en hommage au héros qui apporta l'espoir a l'humanité.

Cependant, sept ans plus tard, le monde fut menacé une fois de plus par des êtres mystérieux connus sous le nom d'Anti-Spiral. Une fois que la terre porta un million d'humains, les Anti-Spiral déclenchèrent l'extermination de l'humanité, sur le motif que les peuples spirales sont le fléau l'univers et que le "stade de danger de niveau deux" avait été atteint. Par dessus tout, Nia, qui fut non seulement la prétendue princesse du Roi Spiral, fut aussi la porteuse du message des Anti-Spiral, prophétisant la destruction de l'humanité par la chute de l'astre lunaire, le messager des enfers.

Mais Simon et la brigade Dai Gurren, avec l'aide d'un homme-bête et ancien adversaire, Viral, furent en mesure d'arrêter la destruction, de sauver l'espèce humaine une fois de plus. Mais Nia restait en danger, prisonnière des Anti-Spiral. Simon, qui aimait Nia plus que tout, partit la sauver, assisté par ses camarades, vers le repaire des Anti-Spiral.

Cependant, la guerre qui opposa les Spirals et les êtres Anti-Spirals ont conduit de nombreux alliés et amis a sacrifier leur vie, afin de protéger l'équipe. Chaque mort était douloureuse. Simon, avide de vengeance, trouva la force en son esprit de combattant et avec la brigade Dai Gurren, ils réussirent à atteindre Nia, dans le repaire des Anti-Spirals. La bataille suprême opposa l'ultime forme de Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, contre une sorte d'incarnation Ganmen de l'Anti-Spiral. Les guerriers de la spirale furent victorieux, et les Anti-Spiral disparurent de la surface de l'univers à tout jamais...

La paix est revenue soulager le monde. Et Simon, fit une ultime promesse : il épousa Nia dans les jours qui suivirent. Malgré tout, parce que Nia était en partie un être Anti-Spiral, elle retourna au néant elle aussi. Elle comme Simon savaient que cette fin était inéluctable. Le Foreur décida que les morts restèrent dans l'au-delà. Quel sens aurait la vie dans les générations futures sinon ?

Ainsi, Simon quitta Kamina city pour voyager à travers le monde vers de nouvelles aventures...

Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis que cette fragile paix fut rétablie dans l'univers...

Loin de toute vie citadine, sur une petite île, une ile bercée par les cris de joie des enfants, ce fut une nouvelle fin de journée à l'école. A ce moment-là, les jeunes élèves sortaient en courant pour rejoindre les bras de leurs parents. Certains jouaient encore dans la cour, comme tous les autres enfants le feraient le plus naturellement du monde. Celle qui prenait soin d'eux était une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, longs et soyeux avec un regard d'or. Elle portait une chemise rose rayée de blanc. Une cravate noire était nouée a son cou. Elle portait aussi une longe jupe brune avec quatre boutons d'or attachant sa taille et une paire de chaussures rouge des plus élégantes. Pour convenir au mieux à son rôle d'enseignante, elle portait également une paire de lunettes. Elle était connue sur toute la surface du globe comme étant Yoko Littner, membre de l'équipe Dai Gurren. Mais juste sur cette petite île, elle insista pour être appelé par son pseudonyme, Yomako.

Après la guerre contre les Anti-Spirals, et le départ soudain de Simon, Yoko retourna sur l'île, ne serai ce parce qu'elle l'avait promis a chacun de ses enfants. Cette étrange promesse était qu'a son retour, elle leur remettraient leurs bulletins scolaires. Le reste de la brigade Dai Gurren composaient le gouvernement de ce nouveau monde, ils avaient insisté pour qu'elle endosse le rôle de ministre de la justice, le temps de reconstruire Kamina City, en remplacement de Kittan, tombé au combat. Mais elle insista pour retourner sur l'île, pour accomplir sa promesse, parce que c'était sa vocation, et parce que les hautes sphères ne l'intéressait pas. Yoko était une héroïne appartenant aux livres d'histoire, Yomako n'était qu'une humble institutrice. C'était sa manière à elle de reconstruire le monde, prendre soin des générations futures. Elle vivait en paix avec ces enfants, restait et restera a leurs yeux leur maitresse Yomako, laissant sa vie de tireur d'élite loin derrière elle.

Sur la rive, elle regardait cette mer azur, à l'écoute de chacune des vagues venant s'écraser contre les rochers. Elle aimait sa nouvelle vie sur l'île.

Cela faisait sept ans depuis qu'ils avaient remporté la victoire sur les hommes-bêtes et rétabli la vie humaine a la surface, et trois semaines depuis leur triomphe sur les Anti-Spirals. Après cette dernière mission, rien ne justifiait le maintien de la brigade Dai Gurren. Tous recommencèrent à vivre une vie normale, à cela près d'être considéré comme des héros. Elle savait que cela finirait comme ça, après cette mission, l'équipe Dai Gurren devait être dissoute. Chacun d'entre eux en était conscient.

Cependant, malgré cette nouvelle vie heureuse avec les enfants, un seul souvenir la hantait toujours... Le vestige douloureux de ses amours perdus, la mort de ceux qu'elle a aimé.

Le premier fut Kamina... ce bâtard arrogant. Mais c'était celui qui apporta l'esprit de combat à toute l'humanité. Il était comme la lumière de l'humanité. Il est le fondateur de la brigade, l'instigateur de la révolte, l'avide de liberté, et c'était celui qui ne se dérobait jamais à une rude bataille. Parce qu'il était charismatique, parce qu'il était le plus insouciant et le plus bagarreur, Yoko est le plus naturellement du monde tombée amoureuse de lui. Avant cette bataille décisive, la bataille pour voler le Dai-Gunzan à l'ennemi. Elle révéla ses sentiments, et ils partagèrent un instant d'éternité qui ne pourrait jamais être brisé...

Le lendemain, Kamina tomba au champ d'honneur, réussissant la mission. Cette perte fut comme un poignard dans le cœur de Yoko. Il est toujours resté planté dans sa poitrine depuis.

Puis, il y eu Kittan Bachika. Bien qu'ils n'eurent flirté que bien plus tard, Kittan a toujours été très attiré par le physique avantageux de Yoko. Au début, ses avances étaient maladroites; il était trop hypnotisé par la plastique de la jeune femme, mais plus tard, il commença a éprouver certains sentiments. Lorsque le Dai Gurren inter galactique fut sur le point d'être absorbé par la mer noire de l'Anti-Spiral, Kittan décida de faire une dernière tentative désespérée. Il révéla ses sentiments a Yoko comme ultime cadeau d'adieu. C'est grâce à lui que le cœur de la jeune femme pu guérir, ne serai ce qu'un instant.

Mais, ce ne fut qu'un bref instant, elle savait ce que faisait Kittan. Il se sacrifia pour sauver l'équipe, avec la vrille brisée de Gurren Lagann. Par cet acte, il rejoignit ses camarades tombés au combat.

Yoko tenait ce poignard encore plus profondément planté dans son cœur. Elle croyait que la cicatrice ne guérirais jamais. Elle s'est depuis interdite de ressentir de l'amour à nouveau, non, pas après la mort de ceux qui l'aimaient. Elle avait écrasé son poing contre sa poitrine, l'enserrant parce qu'il battait dans la douleur. Elle n'a toujours pas oublié leurs morts. "La guerre est finie..." pensait-elle. "Mais je ne peux pas les oublier... Kamina... Kittan... Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes de ceux qui sont partis...? Est-ce à cause de moi...? Suis-je responsable de vos morts...?' Yoko lentement ferma les yeux, les larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues. Dieu lui refusait-il l'amour? L'a t'il maudite? Elle ne pouvait que se résigner a cette souffrance qui lui lacerait la poitrine.

"... Alors c'est donc ici que tu vis désormais?"

Ses yeux se rouvrirent sous la surprise, entendre une voix à côté d'elle. Une voix familière. Elle se tourna vers la gauche et vit un très vieil ami, l'homme qui incarnait l'espoir, le successeur légitime et incontesté de Kamina.

"... Simon?" dit-elle, surprise de le voir alors qu'il était censé avoir disparu de la surface du globe.

C'était vraiment Simon. Qui pourrait oublier le jeune homme déterminé, celui qui avait repoussé les limites de l'impossible, celui qui les avais tous toujours tirés vers le haut... Il ne passais pas inaperçus, s'appuyant sur un long bâton surmonté d'une grande vrille. Il portait une chemise blanche et une cape bleue maintes fois déchiré et rapiécée. Son pantalon était blanc avec une sorte de foulard rouge enroulé autour de sa taille. Par le passé, il portait sa petite vrille autour de son cou, mais après la disparition de Nia, il la donna à Gimmy, lui conférant avec Darry la propriété de Gurren Lagann. Désormais il portait en pendentif, en lieux et place de sa vrille, une magnifique bague au joyau de jade.

Il était soudainement apparu aux cotés de Yoko, va savoir pourquoi leurs routes se croisent a nouveau. Il regarda la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. "Hey. Ça fait un bail, non?"

Elle se jeta a son coup autant pour le saluer que pour lui indiquer qu'il lui avait manqué.

"Simon... Comment est ce que...? Je pensais ne plus te revoir de sitôt... Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici?" demanda Yoko, encore sous le choc de cette apparition impromptue.

L'homme garda son sourire aux lèvres, fermant les yeux savourant l'air marin. "Disons que j'ai pris ma propre route, et qu'elle m'a mené ici, c'est tout." répondit-il, pas vraiment pour donner une réponse à sa question. "Alors... je vois que tu es très occupé a instruire ces enfants, hein?" dit-il, ouvrant les yeux brusquement pour la regarder.

Yoko hocha la tête se tournant vers la mer paisible. "C'est mon travail. Prendre soin d'eux, préserver leur innocence, et leur enseigner beaucoup de choses. C'est ce que les enseignants font?"

"Hé... Ouais, tu as raison." Simon regarda a son tour l'immensité de l'océan, se joignant à elle pour perdre son regard dans le bleu profond. "C'est comme tu le voulais, on leur a rendu un monde qui connait la paix, un monde où les enfants jouent sous le soleil" Yoko acquiesça, bercé par les remous. "... Tu sais, Yoko..."

"Hm?"

"... Ca fait déjà sept ans qu'on est partis a l'aventure, sans savoir que nous apporterions l'espoir a l'humanité. J'arrive pas a réaliser, c'est passé si vite." Et c'était vrai. Ces sept années ont été intenses, après la défaite du Roi Spiral. Bâtir Kamina City sur une si courte période... Le temps a filé pour chacun d'eux.

"Ouais, c'est vrai... C'est comme si c'était hier... On a rencontré nos meilleurs amis... Nous avons été des héros aux yeux de beaucoup de gens pour ce que nous avons fait..." ajouta Yoko, perdue dans ses pensées.

"Ouais..." La magie de l'instant, poussa Simon et Yoko a rester là, contemplatif, bercé par l'océan. Le son doux des vagues et la vue magnifique dans le bleu des profondeurs étaient des rares choses qui les détendaient dans tous ces moments difficiles. Loué soit l'esprit de combat qui les habitaient, l'humanité à arraché la paix à travers le monde. Mais des souvenirs ne pourront jamais les quitter, ils ne pourront jamais oublier, la mort de leurs proches. "... il y a tant... de gens qui sont morts pour nous protéger..."

"... Oui..." ajouta elle doucement. Elle n'avait pensé qu'aux deux hommes qu'elle aimait, mais d'autres avaient trépassé. Ses yeux retrouvèrent la tristesse. "... Ils ont sacrifié leur vie, juste pour nous permettre de continuer... Zorthy... Iraak... Kid... Jorgen et Balinbow... Makken... et... Kittan..." Elle ne pus s'empêcher d'étouffer un soupir à l'évocation de ce dernier nom.

Simon remarqua vite que la jeune femme se renferma brusquement. Il n'y avait que deux interprétations possibles. Soit elle ne pouvait pas se contenir face a la mort de leurs camarades. Soit elle était particulièrement attristée par la disparition de Kittan. Bien que ces deux options soient envisageables, il semble que la seconde apporterait plus de réponses. Ainsi, il demanda. "Hey... Yoko?"

"... Ouais?" dit-elle en trouvant son regard.

"... J'ai remarqué que tu est devenue assez proche de Kittan, plus proche que deux amis se retrouvant après longtemps. Il s'est passé quelque chose lors de la dernière mission? Ou était-ce avant?" dit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Yoko s'empourpra soudainement. Il en savait beaucoup, mais cette discussion devenais douloureuse et la mettait mal a l'aise. "Ce... Ce n'est pas ça! Il ne s'est rien passé, je te jure, Simon!" mentit elle, s'emportant pratiquement sur l'ex-pilote de Gurren Lagann.

La réaction excessive de Yoko face a sa question presque innocente élargit son sourire. "Je te taquine, Yoko. Bien sûr, je ne dit pas que vous avez couché ensemble. Si ça avais été le cas, on vous aurais vus collés l'un a l'autre comme un couple marié et ça aurais été très énervant."

La jeune institutrice le foudroya du regard. "Simon, tes taquineries ne me font pas rire..."

"Ah ouais? Et qu'est ce que tu penses de ça? Tu te souviens quand les gars de l'équipe poussaient les filles a joué au strip poker avec eux. Le plan était bien sur de déshabiller la victime. Ils avaient pensé qu'avec toi ça serais plus simple, vue la légèreté de tes tenues. Mais en fait, ce plan se retourna contre eux, tu n'avais dit à personne que tu te débrouillais au poker" dit-il, essayant de lui arracher un sourire.

"Simon! Tu salis leur mémoire. C'est n'est pas digne d'un chef comme toi." dit-elle avec austérité. Mais, un petit rire réussi à s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Simon se ravit de cette petite victoire. "Bien alors? Tu te marres juste en y repensant, Yoko."

Yoko ne pus se réprimer d'avantage. "Ouais... okay, okay, tu m'as eu. J'avoue, c'est drôle, juste un peu." dit-elle, en lui souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire. "Tu vois? Je ne suis plus commandant en chef, je ne suis plus personne après tout, donc j'en profite pour ne plus être si sérieux."

"Heh Ouais..." ria-t-elle. Et puis soudainement, son visage se referma dans une moue qui cachait mal une certaine détresse "... Hey, Simon... Je peux t'avouer quelque chose?"

"Ouais, je t'écoute?"

"... Pour être honnête... J'ai été triste de voir Kittan mourir... Plus que pour les autres..." dit-elle, perdant son regard le plus loin de celui de Simon pour cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait la tristesse qui l'envahissait.

"... Donc j'ai touché juste. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Kittan." dit-il avec un brun de satisfaction mêlé à de la curiosité "... Alors... Tu as eu des sentiments pour Kittan aussi, Yoko?"

"... Malheureusement, oui..." répondit-elle.

"Hey... Te bile pas. Je suppose que tu as jeté ton dévolu sur le bon type, Yoko. Mais je me demande... Qu'est-ce que Kamina dirait en voyant que tu l'as remplacé par un autre gars dans le même genre, mais juste un tout petit moins passionné que lui ? "

Yoko réussi timidement a sourire. "Eh bien... Je suppose qu'il peut vivre avec ça... Où qu'il soit en ce moment..." Simon le savait, où que Kamina soit, il serait fier de la voir heureuse dans les bras d'un autre homme. Mais le problème, c'est que cet autre homme est mort à son tour. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensais, ça la travaillais... "Simon... Penses tu que. .. je mérite l'amour?"

"Pardon?" Simon, fut un peu troublé par sa question. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Bien sûr que tu mérites l'amour. Tout le monde mérite l'amour, il suffit de le vouloir. Sans amour, il n'y a pas de confiance et sans confiance, il n'y a aucun espoir. Nous avons tous besoin d'espoir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un ne mériterait pas " l'amour "... "

"... je comprends..." Simon avait toujours eu une certaine compréhension de l'âme humaine. Mais Yoko demeurait mélancolique. Quand Simon affirme que tout le monde mérite l'amour, elle, elle préfère comprendre qu'elle était la seule exception à la règle.

Simon regarda la jeune femme sombrer dans l'amertume. Alors il chercha a comprendre les raisons de cette étrange question. "Yoko... Est-ce que c'est parce que... Kamina comme Kittan sont morts? Ceux que tu as aimé sont morts?" La seule réponse qu'il reçu d'elle était un signe de tête silencieux. "... Je vois. Donc, c'est ça qui te trouble."

"... Je ne crois pas mérité l'amour, Simon... j'ai perdu ces deux hommes que j'ai tant aimés... regarde moi... à chaque histoire d'amour... Ils se font tuer peu de temps après... C'est comme... une malédiction... Chaque fois que je tombe amoureuse, que j'aime quelqu'un, il meurt, toujours, quoi qu'il arrive... Tu vois le problème, Simon? Est ce que tu comprends...?"

"... Yoko..." Simon avait parfaitement compris ce que Yoko pouvait ressentir. Kamina et Kittan ont été deux grands hommes, qui ont combattu courageusement pour le bien de l'humanité. Ce n'est pas étonnant que Yoko y voit une malédiction. Elle a perdu deux hommes courageux et fort qu'elle aimait plus que tout. "Yoko, calme toi... Tu n'es pas la seule à blâmer. Toutes les guerres sont comme ça. Nous nous battons contre nos ennemis, et nous avons tous perdu quelque chose ou quelqu'un de précieux pour nous. Crois-moi... je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher..." Sur ces mots, cet instant rejaillit de sa mémoire, il y a sept ans, lors de la mission de la capture du Dai-Gunzan. Parce que le cœur de Simon a flanché, Kamina s'est sacrifié. Pour que le foreur y voit un peut plus clair, son frère est venu lui coller une bonne droite, s'exposant a une attaque mortelle. Simon avait toujours culpabilisé, il avait même laissé cette mort le submerger.

"... Non .." À la surprise de Simon, Yoko s'énerva. "... Non... Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens... Tu ne sais rien, Simon..." Elle serra les dents, sous la colère. Elle faisait face à Simon maintenant "Tu n'as pas...Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ressens vraiment, Simon!" Ce dernier recula face à la véhémence de son amie. "Tu ne comprends pas... J'ai aimé Kamina voilà sept ans dejà... Et à cause de moi, il est mort dans cette bataille contre les hommes-bêtes, je suis celle qui est en faute ici! Pas n'importe qui d'autre, même pas les hommes-bêtes! Eux ne faisaient que leur boulot. C'était ma faute! Parce que je l'ai aimé, il a été tué avant de pouvoir nous donner notre chance.". Elle pouvait sentir les larmes monter à ses yeux, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention "Et puis, il y a Kittan... Quand les choses ont empiré contre l'Anti-Spiral, Kittan... nous a sauvé en se sacrifiant... Il m'a avoué sa flamme et je suis immédiatement tombé amoureuse... Et je savais qu'il allait mourir... Je le savais! Tu ne comprends pas , Simon, je suis juste une plaie! Ils sont tous morts après m'avoir aimé! C'est de ma putain de faute merde! "

"Yoko, tu ne doit pas te sentir coupable. Je t'ai dit, c'était pas de ta faute... " Simon essaya de la calmer, cette colère n'était pas saine. Il tendit sa main vers la jeune femme, mais elle la repoussa avec violence.

" Ne m'approche pas! "

"Yoko..."

"Ne me touche pas! Je t'ai dit, je suis une malédiction! Je ne mérite pas l'amour de toute façon! Juste... s'il te plaît... laisse-moi..." Elle semblait s'être un peu calmée. Elle regardait fixement le sol, ses yeux laissaient sortir librement ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle ne voulait plus jamais être amoureuse. Par crainte de perdre une autre personne chère a ses yeux. "... Simon... Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux plus voir quelqu'un mourir à cause de moi... Mes sentiments étaient la seule raison pour laquelle Kamina et Kittan sont morts..." Elle se laissa submerger par le désespoir, bouleversée, tombant à genoux étouffant ses sanglots dans ses mains pour calmer son hystérie.

"... Yoko..." Simon se sentait mal pour la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle lui soutenait avec fermeté qu'il ne comprenait pas, il avait en fait parfaitement saisi ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils ont tous deux perdu leur héros, le moteur de leur victoire. Yoko portais un deuil qu'elle ne méritait pas vraiment car c'était Simon, le responsable de tous ces sacrifices. La prétendue malédiction de Yoko était simplement la conséquence des actes du jeune homme, ceux qui ont déclenché ces nombreuses guerres auxquelles ils furent confrontés. Rien n'a jamais été entièrement de la faute de Yoko.

"Yoko..." l'a-il interpelé une fois de plus. Mais elle était impénétrable, ressassant son passé dans sa bulle. "... Yoko..." . Alors qu'elle s'était emprisonnée dans son chagrin, Simon fit la seule chose à faire pour réconforter quelqu'un. Il s'agenouilla face à elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Dans cette étreinte, elle ouvrit ses yeux rougis par les larmes. "Yoko... s'il te plait... tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir... Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute... C'était surtout la mienne..."

"Simon...?" murmura-elle enfin, étouffant un sanglots.

"Tu n'es pas maudite... rien de ce genre... C'est de ma faute si ils sont morts... C'est parce que je suis une tête de mule doublé d'un égoïste que Kamina s'est fait tuer il y a sept ans... Ça n'a jamais été de ta faute... Yoko... "

"... Simon..."

"Crois-moi... Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens... Mais c'est aussi ça, la loi de la guerre. Beaucoup de vies ont été détruites... Beaucoup de larmes ont coulé... Tu n'as pas a te sentir coupable... s'il te plait, Yoko... "

"... Simon..." Yoko avait presque retrouvé son sang froid sur les mots du jeune homme. Elle enlaça Simon à son tour s'abandonnant à cette tendresse. Grâce à lui, elle se sentait bien mieux, apaisée. Mais ce réconfort n'était pas seul, elle ressentait une sorte de pincement au cœur. Un sentiment confus et familier, à la fois agréable et frustrant. Son pouls s'accéléra légèrement, c'était peut être comparable a ce qui l'avait traversée dans les bras de Kamina, ou lorsque Kittan l'embrassa. Bien qu'elle avait le même age que Simon, elle l'avait toujours perçu comme un petit frère, alors elle mit cette étrange sensation sur le compte de sa détresse et laissa cette étreinte continuer. Puis elle se souvint de la seule personne que Simon ait vraiment aimé. "...Simon...?"

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

"... Ça a du être dur... de voir Nia disparaitre, pendant le mariage? Ca vas? Tu fais face?"

"Ah ouais... C'est..." Les réminiscences de ses noces avec Nia refaisaient surface. Contre toute attente son visage n'exprimait aucune tristesse, un sourire tendre illuminais ses lèvres. "Oui, ça va... Nia et moi, on savait que ça arriverait, depuis le jour ou nous nous sommes engagés dans la bataille finale contre l'Anti-Spiral. Où qu'elle soit... notre amour sera à jamais intact... "

Yoko ressentait une certaine admiration; pendant qu'elle sombrait dans le désespoir, lui restait implacablement noble.

"Vous étiez tellement beaux ce jour la..."

Elle se retira légèrement de l'étreinte pour se plonger profondément dans les yeux de Simon.

"Et, crois tu que tu puisses un jour... trouver l'amour ailleurs, Simon?"

"Je ne sais pas... Mais... même si je refais ma vie... mon amour pour Nia sera toujours gravé profondément dans mon cœur... Parce que j'ai appris quelque chose... d'une certaine personne..." dit Simon en dégageant un de ses bras pour pointer son pousse sur sa poitrine. "N'oublie pas, l'univers de chacun nos amis se trouve également ici... La mort n'est pas un adieu, ils restent ici avec nous, dans nos cœurs. Tout le monde... Même Kamina... Tu voit ce que je veux dire, Yoko?"

Yoko retira à son tour un bras de l'étreinte, fermant son poing sur son cœur. Ce simple geste désignait l'endroit où ses amis demeuraient, ou qu'ils soient. "... Oui, je vois... Simon... Quand as tu compris cela?"

Simon sourit. "Souviens-toi, quand nous étions coincés dans l'illusion créée par l'Anti-Spiral?"

Yoko écarquilla légèrement ses yeux. "Ne me dis pas... que c'est du Kamina...?"

"Du Kamina tout craché. Il me l'a fait comprendre, et il m'a sauvé... Non... Il a sauvé tout le monde de cette illusion. J'ai finalement compris que... Kamina... et tous nos amis disparus... seront toujours vivants dans nos cœurs. "

La jeune institutrice ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Kamina avait enseigné a son petit frère son ultime héritage. Les morts... vivent au plus profond du cœur des vivants. "... Kamina... Il sera toujours avec nous, hein?"...

La lumière embrasée du coucher de soleil brillait sur son visage. Les deux anciens héros regardèrent la lumière du soleil disparaitre lentement, et la Lune apparus dans le ciel.

Après ce spectacle étincelant, Simon se leva, se dégageant de la douce étreinte de Yoko.

"Je dois y aller."

"Quoi? Déjà?"

"Ouaip. Rappelle-toi? Je parcours le monde. C'est agréable de voyager de nuit et j'ai encore une longue route devant moi. Il faut bien que j'aide à reconstruire le monde que nous avons aidé à créer, non?"

Yoko lui sourit. Elle se dressa et fit face à Simon à nouveauu. "Ouais, c'est vrai... Il serait sage de voir comment ils se débrouillent."

"Bien sûr." sourit-il. "Mais pour qui est ce que tu me prends? Je suis Simon le Foreur. Je suis celui qui doit parcourir le monde et l'aider construire son lendemain. N'est ce pas?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Ouais, je sais."

"Tres bien, Alors..." Il la prit dans ses bras en guise d'au revoir. "... A bientôt donc, Yoko." dit-il, avant de s'éloigner, retournant à ce périple qui ne devait pas le voir revenir sur ses pas... Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour lui de rentrer.

Yoko sourit au départ de Simon. C'était agréable de l'avoir revu avant qu'il ne décolle à nouveau. Elle aurait tant aimé continuer à discuter avec lui, mais aucune de ses questions n'était si importantes, aucune qui ne méritait de le retenir d'avantage.

Sauf une... Une seule pensée était soudainement apparu dans son esprit, juste à temps. "Simon, attends!" cria elle.

Simon stoppa et se retourna vers elle. "Hm?"

"Il y a quelque chose que je voulais savoir... Il y a sept ans..."

"Ouais?"

"... T'avais un faible pour moi... n'est ce pas?"

Simon écarquilla les yeux. Cette question... fit jaillir un certain nombre de souvenirs lointains, de l'époque ou il quitta son trou jusqu'au moment de l'assaut du Dai-Gunzan. "... Ouais... très juste..." Il eut un petit rire. "Tu sais, c'était il y a sept ans et c'est maintenant que tu le remarques?"

"Haha..." Yoko laissa échapper un faible rire. "Ouais... J'ai mis du temps, mais... En fait à l'époque, non seulement tu étais comme mon petit frère et puis... je ne pouvais pas te remarquer, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Kamina... "

Simon sourit a son aveu.

"Je sais, et c'est bien normal"

Yoko fronça les sourcils

"Et en fait, tu as eu ce faible pour moi depuis... que tu m'as rencontré, non?"

Simon hocha la tête. "C'est ça."

"Mais alors pourquoi... Tu n'as jamais essayé de me montrer une affection particulière depuis la mort de Kamina... Que s'est il passé?"

"Oh. Euh... Eh bien, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer, mais... tu vois, Yoko... Euh..." Simon n'avais jamais pris le temps de s'interroger sur la raison qui fait que son béguin pour elle s'était soudainement envolé.

"Que s'est il donc passé... Est ce que tu n'as rien tenté par respect pour Kamina?".

Voyant que ce raisonnement était sensé, Simon n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui apporter une réponse. "C'est pas tout a fait ça... Tu te souviens, il y a sept ans, avant cette mission... le Dai-Gunzan?"

Yoko hocha la tête. "Oui. C'est à cette époque que tout a basculé, ou nous nous sommes nourris de l'imprudence de Kamina, mais surtout de son héroïsme, c'est ce qui a permis la victoire"

"... Tu te rappelle aussi de cet instant que tu as partagé avec mon frangin? Sous les étoiles..."

"Quoi...? Mais qu'est ce que...?" Yoko se demanda comment Simon était au courant, jusqu'à ce que l'évidence la frappe. Elle haletait. "Ho non... tu... nous a... vus?"

Simon sourit. Il fit quelques pas vers elle. "Oui, c'est vrai. Quand je t'ai vu l'embrasser... C'était la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu mon esprit de combat, ce jour la. Cette image m'a hanté sur le champ de bataille. J'ai essayé de la sortir de mon esprit, mais c'était impossible. Et c'est parce que j'ai eu le cœur brisé qu'il..."

"Non... alors c'était bien de ma faute..."

Yoko ne pouvait plus lui faire face, elle regarda le sol, pleine de honte.

"Non Yoko, ce n'était pas de ta faute, personne ne pouvait savoir..."

"Mais... alors..." Yoko ne le regardait toujours pas. "... Quand tu nous as vu... tu l'as... Tu l'as haï...?"

"Le haïr... Frangin?" Simon explosa de rire. "De toutes les millions de choses que j'ai faites dans ma vie et que je m'apprête à faire, c'est bien la dernière chose que j'aurais fait. Yoko, je ne détesterais jamais Kamina. C'est celui qui m'a aidé à traverser toutes les épreuves que nous avons rencontrés. Sans lui, j'aurais toujours vécu dans la crainte. Et nous vivrions encore dans des trous, en nous protégeant des hommes-bêtes. Rappelle toi, Kamina est celui qui apporta l'espoir à l'humanité. "

"Oui, je comprends..." dit-elle en souriant. Elle leva les yeux vers Simon, se sentit heureuse en entendant ces mots." Bien sûr que les frères ne devraient jamais se détester. Les frères doivent toujours prendre soin les uns des autres, quoi qu'il arrive. Toi et Kamina ne sont pas différents. Vous deux partagez une fraternité fusionnelle qui ne sera jamais rompue, quelles que soient les circonstances. "

Simon lui sourit. "Hé hé! C'est vrai. Pour qui vous nous prenez? Nous sommes des âmes frères, lui et moi. Que ce soit pour une femme ou sur un champ de bataille, nous ne nous serions jamais haïs. Pas même un instant. Et d'ailleurs, Yoko... toi et Kamina, vous formeriez un très joli couple... Si il était encore vivant. "

"Oui... S'il était encore vivant..."

Puis, Simon lui tourna le dos une fois de plus, dans la direction qu'il était sensé prendre. "Eh bien, sur ce, je dois y aller. A plus tard, Yoko." Il se remit à marcher loin d'elle, la quittant pour un périple qui pouvais durer des années.

Yoko le regarda partir impuissante. Dans son esprit, il était un homme au cœur pur. L'âme d'un guerrier. Il ne laisse jamais rien prendre l'avantage sur lui, pas même quand il s'agit d'amour ou de haine. C'était un homme de parole.

Mais... le voir s'éloigner lui faisait mal pour une raison inexplicable. Le simple fait de le voir la laisser... lui déchirait la poitrine. Pourquoi cette mélancolie soudaine? Pourquoi était-elle si triste de le voir partir? Plus elle y pensait, plus son cœur saignait.

Puis, elle a finalement trouvé la réponse. "Simon! Attends une seconde!"

Le cris de la jeune institutrice immobilisa Simon. "Hm? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Yok-" dit-il se retournant vers elle. Mais son élan fut brisé par quelque chose d'inattendu, quelque chose qui lui coupa le souffle.

Yoko Littner, meilleure tireuse de la brigade Dai Gurren, la plus séduisante de ses membres, embrassa cet homme qui eut un faible pour elle, celui qui fut leur leader, Simon le Foreur.

Elle garda ses lèvres sur celles de Simon juste quelques secondes. Et ce dernier n'opposa aucune résistance. Trop surpris pour réagir, il la laissa simplement l'embrasser aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait. Puis, finalement, elle mis fin à ce baiser. "Tes arrières... sont vraiment sans défense, Simon..." dit-elle, en lui souriant timidement.

Simon, sonné par cette intrusion si soudaine demeura interdit, perdu dans les yeux de la jeune femme, puis contemplant ces lèvres qui venaient enfreindre les siennes . "Que... Quoi... Qu'est ce... Yoko... qu'est ce... qui te... qu'est ce qui te prends?" il bégayait, complètement sonné.

Yoko eut un petit rire face a cet homme ahuri, complètement décontenancé. "Simon... A l'époque... J'ai vraiment aimé Kamina... Et plus tard... Je suis tombée amoureuse de Kittan... Je les ai tous deux perdus sur le champ de bataille... Mais maintenant. .. c'est la paix... Et je viens finalement de réaliser... "

"Qu... Quoi donc... Yoko...?"

"Simon..." avait elle commencé. Elle baissa les yeux, en rougissant un peu. Ses pensées étaient confuses, elle se sentait prête à se livrer, elle imagina Kamina et Kittan cote a cote avec des sourires étincelants, le pouce levé vers le ciel. Après quelques secondes, elle redressa son regard, cherchant le fond des yeux de Simon. "... C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin... Simon le Foreur..."

Le souffle Simon fut coupé un fois de plus. "... Yoko..." Le Foreur ne revenait toujours pas de voir que celle qu'il avait aimé adolescent, celle qui a aimé son frère, et celle qui l'a assisté dans toutes ces épreuves... lui déclarait sa flamme. Après avoir un tant soit peu repris ses esprits, il lui sourit. Il la pris dans ses bras lui rendit un baiser exalté. Yoko, refermant doucement les yeux, s'abandonna dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement, caressant sa nuque. Cet instant d'éternité ne dura qu'une petite minute. Leurs visage se séparèrent et ils se noyèrent mutuellement dans leurs regards passionnés.

"... Simon..."

"... Yoko..." dit-il en l'enlaçant, "...Je n'oublierais jamais cette minute, cette seconde, je n'oublierais jamais ce moment...". Il sentait le cœur de Yoko battre avec force à travers sa poitrine. Simon avait retrouvé cet amour perdu, cette fascination disparue sept ans auparavant.

Yoko sourit intensément dans l'étreinte, en lui donnant toute la tendresse et l'affection requis dans son périple. "Tu me reviendras un jour?"

"Bien sûr, Yoko... et en plus..." Simon recula légèrement, sans jamais la lâcher. "Je vais te montrer que tu n'es pas maudite. Je te survivrais bien des années, tache de t'en souvenir"

"Hé..." Yoko souris tendrement. "Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de ne pas mourir. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter une troisième fois"

Simon sourit. "Mais pour qui tu me prends? Je ne crève pas si facilement. Je suis Simon le Foreur. Je ne vais pas mourir et laisser celle que j'aime seule dans son chagrin. Je ne te perdrais jamais, je reviendrais souvent"

"Je l'espère... Je crois en toi, Simon..."

"Ce n'est pas suffisant, Yoko."

"Comment ça?"

"Ne crois pas en moi. Ça ne marche jamais. Ne crois même pas en toi qui croit en moi. Pas plus que moi qui crois en toi. Crois en celle..."

"... Qui croit en elle même..." finis Yoko. "Je comprends maintenant... J'ai juste à croire en moi. Et c'est tout." elle lui sourit. "Merci, Simon..."

Simon lui rendit son sourire. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser à nouveau quand des cris d'enfants retentirent. "Miss Yomako!"

Ils se lâchèrent promptement au son des voix des enfants. Il était très inhabituel qu'ils aient besoin d'elle après l'école. "Miss Yomako! Venez!"

Le visage de Yoko s'illumina d'un sourire. "J"arrive! J'en ai pour une minute!" cria elle au loin, utilisant ses mains pour porter sa voix. Elle se tourna vers Simon, mais... il n'y avait plus personne. "... Simon?" Ce dernier avait soudainement disparu, sans crier gare. Elle le chercha aux alentours mais il s'était comme.. envolé... Elle trouva un petit bout de papier sur le sol. Elle s'agenouilla et tendit la main pour le ramasser. Elle l'ouvrit lentement et un tendre sourire illumina son visage.

"Miss Yomako!" crièrent les enfants à nouveau.

Yoko se redressa et regarda les enfants. "Oui oui! J'arrive!". Puis elle referma sa main contre sa poitrine, la où est son cœur, et aussi la où sont ses amis. Elle ferma les yeux, le vent caressait son visage. Elle glissa le papier entre les pages d'un petit livre qu'elle sortit de sa poche, c'était le journal intime que Nia lui avait transmis avant sa disparition. "Kamina... Simon a vraiment changé... Merci à toi pour l'avoir inspiré, pour l'avoir poussé a se battre... Il est devenu un homme a part entière, il a accompli ce que seul Simon le foreur était capable d'accomplir... Eh bien... J'espère que tu n'est pas trop contrarié de me voir te remplacer par lui. Mais tu sais quoi... Je pense que tu veux me voir heureuse. C'est exactement comme l'a dit Simon. Vous êtes frères. Quoi qu'il advienne, il n'y aura jamais de haine entre vous. Merci, Kamina... Et Nia... Nia, où que tu sois... Quelque part dans nos cœurs... Merci d'avoir donné à Simon l'amour qu'il méritait. J'espère que vous êtes en paix tous les deux. Et ne vous inquiétez pas... Simon est solide... Et s'il est en difficulté... Je serai toujours la pour le protéger... Toujours... Merci pour tout..." Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux , remit le petit livre dans sa poche et s'éloigna pour rejoindre les enfants.

Ces mots étaient de la plume de Simon. Ces quelques mots exprimant une promesse tendre.

"La vrille représente l'espoir, notre espoir... à plus tard, mon amour."

Fin

Note de l'auteur: Yo, fans de Gurren Lagann! Je suis l'auteur, Anonymous Nin, et je viens de vous offrir... une fanfic sur Yoko et Simon! J'ai remarqué qu'il y a très peu de fics Simon/Yoko et ça me donne envie de me frapper la tête contre une table. Mais vous savez, il y a des couples évidents que les fans chérissent, genre Simon/Nia ou Kamina/Yoko. Malheureusement, Nia comme Kamina sont morts. Et Simon et Yoko ont été laissés pour compte, tout seul (bon, dans le cas de Yoko, Kittan s'est déclaré... et il s'est fait tuer, tout comme Kamina.) Et encore plus malheureusement, Simon et Yoko n'ont pas retrouvé l'amour dans la série. Bien voila, c'est réparé. Et pour être honnête, cette histoire pourrais tout a fait être canon à l'univers original... Va savoir. Bon, dans tous les cas, pour vous fans du couple Simon/Yoko qui passez par la, voici l'une des rares fics à leur propos.

Bon, à plus les gars! Et n'oubliez pas... Ta Vrille est celle qui a le pouvoir de transpercé les Cieux! XD

Note du traducteur: Salut, bon, comme j'ai kiffé cette fic et que j'étais vraiment frustré pour Yoko (et dans une moindre mesure pour Simon), j'ai traduit du mieux que j'ai pu " Your Drill of Hope is also my Own " d'Anomynous Nin. La fic originale est dispos a cette adresse.

.net/s/5286228/1/

J'encourage les puristes à lire cette version, parce que je me suis permis quelques libertés, modifications, et ajouts personnels. Primo parce que je ne suis pas très bon en anglais, et secundo parce que je trouvais quelques passages maladroits et j'y suis allé de mes petits ajouts personnels. Je sais ce n'est pas respecter l'œuvre originale que de se permettre ce genre de choses et je m'en excuse auprès de vous et auprès de l'auteur, on fait ce qu'on peut vous savez.

Serebei VII


End file.
